masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shoggoth1890
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sovereign page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 19:16, January 21, 2011 Edit Warring Please note that you have now entered edit war territory, which is defined by Wikipeida's three revert rule. This is a bannable offense and I implore you to stop your actions before further action must be taken. The quote you provided is vague, at best, and is a real stretch to compare the Reapers and the Cthulhu. Again, please do stop your actions before further action must be taken. Lancer1289 19:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :This will be your last warning, the quote says nothing that compares them to the Reapers, and it is an extremely huge stretch to compare that function to them buy the words used in the quote. Just to note, you are the one at fault here because you insist on readding information that was removed with good reason, and being removed by two admins at that. If you have a problem with something, then be mature and reasonable about it and talk it out, don't just undo edits and insult other users. You have been asked to stop and you will not be asked again. Lancer1289 20:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) As I commented on my talk page, I'm also fairly certain that the quote you provided, which comes from one of the earliest works of the Cthulu mythos, was itself contradicted in later works by Lovecraft. If this is true, as it appears to be, then the info you are adding only works if we knowingly disregard later works by Lovecraft, and instead choose to only use a portion of the mythos, rather than the mythos as a whole. SpartHawg948 20:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The mythos is convoluted, yes, but that does not mean that there is not generally accepted consensus on the ideas, ithat/i is looking at the mythos as a whole. The terms "Great Old Ones", "Old Ones", "Elder Ones", etc. were mostly generic terms to convey ideas of incomprehensible ancient entities. Once the mythos was fleshed out however, they became acceptable names of specific ancient races and not considered to all refer to the same type of entity. I think your confusion is in the war between the "Elder Things" (beings somewhat analogous to the Protheans), and the "Great Old Ones"(beings analogous to the Reapers). -- Shoggoth1890 20:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Which does nothing to answer the other quote, in which it is explicitly stated that Cthulu is not one of the "Great Old Ones". BTW, this line of conversation would be better pursued on my talk page, the place where the majority of the conversation takes place. My issue with another of your comments was that you were solely addressing Lancer1289, and given how many posts I get on my talk page, I prefer that people carry out conversations I am not a party to somewhere other than my talk page. SpartHawg948 21:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC)